Jump inside my paradox box
by LexZex
Summary: A series of one shots. Taking Requests. I'll write pretty much anything. Some couples so far, or that may be appearing: XigDem LexZex VexZex AkuRoku XemSai AkuZex VexMar XalLux NamiKai LarxNami MarluNami OletteNami HaynerPence etc. etc.
1. Master: TwistedQuizzle

**(Twisted Quizzle) and I were talking, and he suggested I did something like this. First up is his request: something Akuroku and angsty. **

* * *

Roxas was shoved up against the wall, blooding seeping from fresh wounds. He closed his eyes, and felt the tears as they made twin trails down his pale cheeks. Why this was happening was beyond him. He gasped as he was shoved, once again, so brutally against the wall.

"Stop it!" Roxas recognized Axel's voice and he whimpered, still so very confused.

"What's happening!?" the blonde cried. Saix, whom was holding Axel down, smirked at Roxas' insolence and struggling. Xemnas smirked as well, taking a glance back at Axel before he pressed his body against Roxas' sandwiching him against the wall. "Axel! Help!" Roxas' cries and struggles intensified.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, trying to reach out for him, to no avail due to Saix's weight crushing his lithe form. "Stop it Xemnas! This is between you and me!" the redhead growled. Xemnas 'tsked' and shook his head, grinding his hips against Roxas, showing the boy he was already surprisingly hard. This rewarded Xemnas with a whimper on Roxas' side.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. Whatever Saix and I do to you seems to be ineffective, so we sat down and thought. 'How can we _really _ fuck Axel over. There were a few strange misinterpretations, but we finally settled on your little boyfriend, here. He's absolutely gorgeous, so everyone wins. Everyone that's important at least." Xemnas ripped down the zipper to Roxas' coat, and threw him onto the ground. He fisted a hand in Roxas' hair, and held him in place, working on the buttons and zipper to his own pants. "Roxas, having Axel as a boyfriend _must _ mean that you know what to do from here?" Xemnas inquired.

Roxas whimpered, and couldn't help but stare at the monstrosity his Superior had released from his pants. Xemnas jerked Roxas' head forward, enjoying the sight of the boy trembling before him. He was completely dominant. He pulled Roxas forward, making the boy gasped. Seeing this as his chance, Xemnas thrust into the surprised boy's mouth, making him gag and close his eyes, tears squeezing between his eyelids.

"NO!" Axel screamed, trying to buck Saix off of him. "Let him go! XEMNAS!" the redhead screamed. Xemnas merely shook his head, moving Roxas' head.

"Come on, XIII, you have to put in a little effort." Roxas' eyes closed tighter as he complied, afraid of what might happen if he were gutsy enough to refuse. Xemnas moaned, moving his other hand so both of them were wrapped around Roxas' head, pushing the poor boy further onto his member.

Saix was getting tired of Axel's screaming and complaining, so he gagged the pyro, smiling as he watched Xemnas and Roxas.

Xemnas released quickly, having already been hard when they grabbed Roxas in the first place. "Swallow it all," he huffed, tilting Roxas' chin up. Roxas trembled like a frightened animal, and complied. Saix had long since silenced Axel, putting his hand over the redhead's still blubbering mouth.

"Now, Roxas," Xemnas smiled, pulling Roxas up to his eyelevel. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Roxas shook his head, and Xemnas replied by grabbing his jaw and squeezing tightly. Roxas whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, as if he'd wake up from this nightmare.

Xemnas turned Roxas around, and pulled the boy against his chest, grinning. "Little Roxy," he cooed, sliding his length between the boy's thighs. "You can't possibly be getting off at this could you?" Xemnas reached around Roxas' cock. The appendage instantly jumped to attention, making Roxas buck forward and whimper.

"Axel, look at how pitiful your whore of a boyfriend is." Xemnas slowly rubbed Roxas' hardening length. "He's getting hard at my touch. Your Superior's touch." He snickered and let go, making Roxas whimper more as the erection became painful.

"Stop!" Axel screamed through Saix's hand. "Leave him alone! I'll be good! I swear to Kingdom Hearts...I'll be good!"

Xemnas stopped thrusting between the blonde's legs and considered this. "Hmmm. No. You need to thoroughly learn your lesson." He once again continued to fuck between XIII's thighs, rubbing his hand against the boy's throbbing member.

"Now, Roxas," Xemnas whispered. "Cum to my hands, and never forget that it was your boyfriend who got you into this position in the first place." Xemnas kissed Roxas' ear softly, and grabbed his ass, releasing onto the pale thighs. Roxas squeezed his eyes closed and released into Xemnas' hands. He didn't want this...he just wanted to crawl up and die.

Xemnas pushed the boy to the ground and stood, summoning a portal as he pulled his clothes back on. "Let's go Saix," he called, snapping his fingers for the other male to follow. Saix obediently moved from Axel to follow Xemnas.

The redhead immediately ran to his lover who was sobbing on the cold marble floor. He held Roxas in his arms and kissed him over and over, telling him that he loved him.

"Roxas...I love you so much...I'm so sorry...can you forgive me!?" he cried, kissing Roxas' cheek bones and forehead. Roxas just stared, a broken look in his eyes. He closed them and fell asleep, not giving the redhead an answer. Axel had a dark feeling in the pits of his stomach, like Roxas could never forgive him....


	2. Multitudes: MisterCreamPie

Even pulled Ienzo close, their bare bodies brushing gently against each other, sliding like the smoothest silk. Even's emerald eyes kept a steady gaze on the top of Ienzo's head. He felt no remorse, or regret, or sadness. He just loved the feeling of Ienzo surrounding him, then the feeling of him embracing him after they've had sex. Ienzo was only 13, and Even was 24.

That was an entire 11 years apart. Even didn't care. He looked down at Ienzo, the boy was dozing and he was damn adorable when he did so. He had hardly gone through puberty, and was just about the cutest thing anyone could ever lay eyes on.

Maybe that's why Even liked Ienzo...because he was so cute. Whatever the reason it was sick, and... wrong, and immoral! But none of that mattered when he watched Ienzo's sweaty, passionate features as he rode Even. Ienzo was so young...and it was so wrong, but so good. Maybe even liked Ienzo because the sex was so good, or maybe he was just obsessed with having someone as tight as the small boy ride him, his tight heat surrounding Even's cock.

The younger male's silver hair was sprawled out on the pillow as Even was suddenly hovering over him, kissing down the boy's neck and collarbone. Ienzo made a small squeak in surprise, and a blush was placed on his pallid features. Even held Ienzo close, kissing his lips with intense passion. He switched their positions, sitting Ienzo in his lap as he embraced him.

"Ienzo...I love you," the blonde murmured, kissing his neck and collarbone. Even didn't care that Ienzo never replied to a statement. In the future, Ienzo would find someone he liked more than Even, and he'd tell him or her, that he loved them, and hopefully their relationship would blossom into a good one.

The thought nearly brought Even to tears. What if the future wasn't so far away. He didn't expect it to come any time soon, but then there was Elaeus; Even's prodigy. He hated the way Elaeus hovered over Ienzo. _His Ienzo. _He wasn't allowed to even _touch _Ienzo, yet...he managed to without Even killing him. How? It's a mystery to everyone...

"Nahh, uhmm, Even," Ienzo suddenly put his hands on Even's chest as he looked down on him, his legs still on either side of the scientist. "We need to talk very seriously," Ienzo nodded. Ienzo had a way of acting innocent and adorable when he was about to bring someone down.

_Shit... _That was all Even could think.

"I-Ien--"

"Wait," Ienzo said, putting a finger to Even's lips. "Let me talk. I know that you really really like me. And...when I say really like...I mean you like...obsess over me," the silverette nodded. Even's brows furrowed. Was that the reason? He was to obsessive. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing! I like the attention and all, but...you're really really old..."

Even frowned. He was in his mid twenties...

"For me I mean!" Ienzo quickly added. He pressed his left and right forefingers together, and looked down in thought. "Well, you see...it's just...I want to date someone who's more in my age bracket, you know? And...there's someone I really like. You know-"

"Elaeus?" Even drawled, disappointment shining deep within his eyes.

"Oh...yeah...how'd you--" Ienzo stopped himself. "Never mind. Even, what I'm trying to say is that I really love you and everything, but it's more of as a father figure than anything," he looked down at Even's frowning face and swallowed. "So I wanna break up, okay?" With that the smaller of the two tried to get up, but Even's hands had a firm hold on his thighs.

Ienzo tried to push Even's hands away, but they wouldn't give. Even suddenly sat up, making Ienzo fall back onto the bed. He hovered over the silverette, silver tears outlining his eyes. "That's not fair!" Even yelled. "I gave you EVERYTHING you EVER WANTED. And this is how you're going to repay me!?"

Ienzo whimpered, sinking into the bed, fear growing in his icy blue eyes. "E-Eve-"

Even slapped Ienzo audibly across the face. "NO! I'm talking now!" he nearly screamed. He got up, and shuffled through a drawer, pulling on a pair of pants. Ienzo attempted to sat up, but was paralyzed, half way, when something shining in Even's hand caught his eyes.

His eyes widened, "N-No...E-E-Even..." the whimpered demand was more of a plead, but terrified all the same.

Even walked over and straddled Ienzo's tiny waist, pressing the gun against his chest. "Ienzo...I loved you...I gave you everything you ever asked of me. I tried so, so, _so_ hard, but....but it wasn't enough for you. NOTHING IS EVER ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!" he yelled, cocking the gun.

Ienzo's eyes grew even wider, "No! Even! I'm sorry! We don't have to break up!" he cried. "..." when there was no falter in Even's murderous expression, Ienzo became desperate. "HELP!" he screamed. "HELP ME!"

Even took the first shot, getting Ienzo right in the shoulder. The boy screamed, and his eyes filled with tears. Soon his voice became raw, and all that was visible in Even's bleary vision was the boy's vacant eyes. He jumped up and stumbled back, holding the gun close to his chest. "What...what have I done!?" He placed the gun to his own head, his eyes not leaving the immobile boy's body.

Elaeus heard a second gun shot, and he ran faster, passing up Braig with ease. He entered the source of all the chaos, slowly taking in the scene: Ienzo's frail form laying on the bed, heaving desperately for air. Even falling to his knees, a gun in his hand. He passed Even, cursing vehemently in his mind for letting Even and Ienzo's relationship get that far. He knew Even was obsessed over Ienzo, but he didn't stop it...

He watched the slow rise and fall of Ienzo's chest, then looked back at Braig who was poking Even, a shocked look on his face. Elaeus' hands, traveled up Ienzo's cold body, giving him light kisses. "You'll be alright," he assured, trying not to cry. "It'll be alright."


	3. More Action: LitaMaxwell

"Where do you think you're going!?" Marluxia screamed, swinging open the door a second before it slammed. He watched his redheaded boyfriend storm to his motorcycle before turning around. He glared emerald daggers at the pinknette.

"I'm going somewhere where _you aren't_!" he nearly hissed. Marluxia put a hand to his chest, looking absolutely appalled. He stared at Axel, then turned back into the house, letting out an exasperated sigh, slamming the door. Axel jammed on his helmet, fitting it perfectly over his spiked red hair.

The ride to the bar every night was almost a nightly thing lately. Axel felt that he and Marluxia were just no longer compatible, but he didn't know how to break up without Marluxia threatening to kill himself. It was a horrible thought, but true. When he met Marluxia the boy seemed normal, but was...very abnormal. Thinking about his boyfriend only made Axel's rage increase, so he stopped altogether.

A bright neon sign came into view, and Axel pulled over. There had to be someone there that he could have some fun with, unlike that deadbeat Marluxia. He burst through the doors of the bar, a blonde boy's guitar solo blaring in his ears. He closed his eyes, and sat at the table, sighing softly. The bartender hastily slid a beer down the table, making it stop expertly in front of Axel. The redhead took a long, quenching thirst. He let out a small, content, sigh, and set it back down, trying his best to ignore the man to his side, talking his ear to death.

His attention was drawn to different things, the cute blonde on the guitar, another cute blonde in the corner, and an even cuter bluenette at the end of the bar. He seemed to be interested with the five guys chatting him up, but he would often give that short, longing look towards the door.

Axel decided to stand. He sauntered over to the boy, and pushed one of the guys next to him off of the bar stool, placing himself in the vacant seat. The man cursed, and nearly went to strike, but decided against it, and stalked off. The blunette gave Axel an uninterested look, and took another swag of his drink.

"I'm Axel," Axel smiled, holding out his hand.

"Zexion. Charmed," the boy sighed, placing his hand in Axel's and giving it a light shake.

Axel smirked at his boredom, "So. How about this. We skip the talking, and get down to business. I know what you want, you know what I want. Got it memorized?" he purred, leaning forward in anticipation to the boy's answer. Zexion's expression turned into one of relief.

"Finally," he drawled. "Someone who gets it." He stood, and grabbed Axel's hand, pulling him up. "Let's go."

Axel happily obliged, taking the lead and pulling Zexion to the parking lot. Once in the cold air of the night, he pressed him against the bar's brick wall, and crashed their lips together, closing his eyes as he basked in the feeling of the boy's, Zexion's, small body.

Zexion pushed him away, "Wait," he said softly. "My car, I've got a little more class then doing it in a parking lot," he murmured, pushing Axel towards a black BMW with black tinted windows. Axel chuckled, almost darkly, and opened the car door, ushering Zexion in.

"Sex with a stranger in a car at a bar's parking lot. So classy," the redhead teased, letting himself in, then closing it. He leaned over the bluenette, and kissed him, wasting no time to unclothe him. Zexion reacted immediately, unbuttoning Axel's shirt, and pants. The redhead dove down and attacked Zexion's neck in kisses, anxiously yanking down the smaller's pants. He pressed against him, and kissed down his jaw line, "Ready?" he whispered into the boy's ear.

Zexion nodded, already panting from the sheer excitement of doing something like this. He winced when Axel first penetrated him, but was soon undulating against him, their bodies crashing together at an erratic pace. Zexion's legs slowly wrapped around Axel's slender waist, and his head flung back.

The sheer bliss of it all made Zexion pant from near exhaustion. He moaned pleasantly, which obviously pleased Axel, for the male leaned down to kiss and nip at his neck. Zexion bit his knuckles, his climax ready to be reached at any moment. Obviously, Axel knew. He could feel Zexion's muscles slowly beginning to tighten.

After a few moments of give and take, Zexion released, panting hard as his moving began to slow. Axel released only seconds after Zexion's own climax had been met. He leaned down, and switched his and Zexion's positions, slowly twirling the smaller boy's blue locks.

"Zexion..." Axel breathed.

"Hm?"

"You have a pretty name..."

"Oh...thanks," Zexion said softly, laying his head on Axel's chest.

"You're welcome...Zexion...?"

"Yeah?" Zexion asked softly.

"I think...that I might love you," the redhead purred.

Zexion chuckled. "You don't waste any time. Let's see...tomorrow we can get married, then the next day we can have five children, then the day after that we can grow old, and become an elderly bickering couple."

"Sounds good to me," Axel mused.

"I was kidding," Zexion snorted.

"I wasn't," Axel laughed softly, kissing the shell of Zexion's ear with surprising gentleness.

* * *

**This chapter was so fail....**


End file.
